


Simply Loud

by JownStar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, F/M, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JownStar/pseuds/JownStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves music<br/>Zayn loves painting<br/>Harry loves football.<br/>Louis and Zayn are known as average students while Harry is popular with everybody.<br/>Louis loves being simple and Harry loves being loud.<br/>What will happen when Louis and Harry world collide? Who will give up? Who will sacrifice?<br/>And who will get hurt?</p><p>A love triangle between Harry, Louis and Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another work of my crazy imagination.  
> It's been a while since I read a love triangle theme so the story suddenly popped to my mind.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

_Junk of the heart is junk of my mind_   
_So hard to leave you all alone,_   
_We get so drunk that we can hardly see_   
_What used to that, but you aren't me baby,_   
_See I notice nothing makes you shatter no no_   
_You're a lover of the wild and a joker of the heart,_   
_But are you mine?_

I'm bagging my head slightly and tapping my pen on my paper. Earphones are on my ears. I've been listening to music for 30 minutes now. Zayn and I are supposed to meet here, our usual bench spot at the side of the football field so we can go home together. He haven't texted me why he's late. I don't have a choice but to wait since I don't have my truck with me as Zayn insist to use his new car, a birthday gift from his parents. I'm doing my homework so I can lie on my bed when we reach home, just a few more notes and I'm finished.

I feel someone slide beside me. I turn my head and there he is, my fucking gorgeous bestfriend. Perfectly styled hair, brown warm eyes, long lashes, thin kissable lips, an overall perfect face.

"I'm so sorry Lou. I bumped into Perrie and asked me to help with some papers. And you know her.” Of course I know her, a very pretty blonde chick that head over heels with him. "Its okay, The Kooks keep me company"

He pouts that add cuteness to his handsome face. I smile from it. "Stop it, you're too old to pout." His eyes widen and I can't stop laughing. "I can't believe you just said that."

"I'm just kidding babe." I say still keeping my smile. He searches something on his bag and put it in front of me.

"Okay forgiven, for you" it's a small box and I know what it is. I can recognize it everywhere. It’s my favorite cupcake. I immediately open the box and it's a fucking chocolate fudge. I actually planned to get it earlier but when I went to the cafeteria it was sold out. I think I sent a message to him how devastated I felt. And he remembers it. "Did I already tell you how much I love you?" I ask and take a bite.

I moan and can't help to take another bite. I always have a sweet tooth. I love everything sweet, I think if someone propose to me with a cake than a ring then we'll get marry right way. Zayn watch me with fond eyes. I offer it to him but shake his head.

"Eat, it's for you. And you told me a thousand times how much you love me."

"I will say it all over again. I love you" I say munching the remaining cake.

Zayn and I are best friend since we were five. Our parents are best of friends too. My parents are famous composers and we own 35% of the Syco Records, while Zayn's parents are both painters and own the biggest gallery in London. Sick I know, but I hate it. We are rich but never been comfortable with the famous thing.

My mother loves their paintings that lead them to be friends so we ended up living next door. We both have awesome parents and stubborn naughty little sisters. Our families are so close that feels like we're one big happy family.

Of course I'm taking up music and Zayn's art. It’s how things should be. But we both love it and hold nothing against our parents. I live all my life with music. I don't think I can't live without it. It's like the air I'm breathing or the food I need to eat. It's like my flesh or skin that will be attach to me until I die. Zayn on the other hand is freaking genius in painting.

He held numerous art exhibits at the age of 18 and still counting. We're both happy with our life but here's a twist. We both remain anonymous to both industries. I have songs that made famous artist sing it but gave the credit to my parents.

Zayn hides himself as 'Zouis'. It's our name put together. It's a lame name but Zayn likes it very much. The public can't find that it's him because they don't know me as well. And besides he never went to any of his exhibit. He once said 'I will reveal myself to the public once I found my true love and will dedicate all my works'. Cheesy but sweet that I'm with him by his name. It's us.

We do attend occasions but use different kind of names or pretend to be someone else. It sometimes pisses off our parents but they understand. That's why they are the coolest parents in the world. One thing they don't agree is for us to study college in an average university. So we're now stuck in one of the top university in London, a famous university where half of the population is fake and reputation is a must. Which I can say is a good thing because we want to remain simple or average and they don't know about our families.

Our parents let us play with the anonymous thing since we will be taking their positions someday. They know how much pressure it to us that we need to exceed the expectations of public. They're also supportive in everything we do, even when I came out as gay and Zayn as bisexual. My mum's first question was 'Is Zayn your boyfriend?' I nearly fall on my set when she asked that.

Yes, Zayn and I are very close and love each other. But I don't know, I haven't seen myself with him that way. We have a fair share of boyfriends and some girlfriends for him. Our relationship is always been great but complicated.  We're having sex sometimes, when we are both singles and then stops when someone's in a relationship. We actually took an oath that when we're both 25 and still don’t have a serious relationship, we will marry each other. It's ridiculous but we both hold on to that promise. It's just good to know that someone will be there for me no matter what, someone who will understand and will never judge me.

"Why don't you like Perrie?" He rolls his eyes on my question. "You know why, she's so clingly. I hate girls like that."

"But I think she's sweet and kind." I start to gather my things and put it inside my bag. I want to go home and relax; it's been a rough day.

"Sweet but not as sweet as you" now it’s my turn to roll my eyes.

"Zaynie my dear, I think I need to find a new boyfriend so your hands can stay away from my ass." "Yeah right but if you can't find one. Don't go crying at me and beg me to blow you." I snort and tap his cheeks.

"But don't go begging on my knees when your boy or girl can't fuck you like I could" I see his eyes go dark with my words.

"Fuck Louis." I throw my head back and laugh. I really like my effect on him. He put his hand on my thigh and squeezes it. "Let's go home now." "Someone's horny" I tease him. "And whose fault is that?" I just laugh again on his answer. 

We get up and walk towards the parking lot when a ball rushes at our direction. I catch it and search where it came from. A tall boy with curly hair is jogging and waving his hands. He's fucking fit. Broad shoulders, big biceps and long legs in those shorts. Who the hell is he? I know I've seen him. I just don't know his name.

"Sorry about that, the ball slip and I lost control" he says as he exhales breath. He's sweating a lot, making his shirt stick to his body. I can't help scanning those muscles.

"It's okay, we're not hurt" I casually reply and return the ball. Damn! I'm getting horny, I need to get home. I turn to Zayn and motion to keep going then we start to walk away.

"Uh wait" the boy speaks again.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" He asks me. He lifts his left foot and points his toes on the ground. He look like a kid somehow, it’s cute.

"Louis and he's Zayn" he smiles and dimples show on his cheeks.

"I'm Ha-"

"Harry!! Get your tiny ass back here!" I hear the couch shout.

"So it's Harry. It's a pretty name" I say and return his smile. Zayn reach for my hand and intertwine our fingers. Harry's smile fall and look at our hands.

"Uh. I better go, nice to meet you two"

"Likewise" Zayn answers. Harry turns on his back and jog back to the field.

 "What was that?"

"What?" "You know what I mean?" I'm talking about our hands. We never show our affection to anyone especially not in public. It's just between us. In the eyes of all people we're just best friends. We can't go out and say that we're fucking each other but still looking for a boyfriend or girlfriend. I want to remain anonymous as possible and enjoy being average. Not many people know us because we don't socialize too much. We're kind of afraid they would recognize us. We don't have a fantastic memory about people using us for connection.

It happened when we're nine or ten when I accidentally heard it from one of my close friend. 

_"Go and be friends with Louis" Mr. Will says to his daughter Sophie, my seatmate. She's a sweet girl and very easy to talk to. She likes to sing that makes us good friends. "I don't want to dad. I want to play with the girls."_

_"You want to be a singer right honey?" Sophie nods her head. "Yes daddy"." Then get close to him. His family owns a record company, if you can sing to them they might give you a shoot. And if you're close with Louis then he can back you up with them." I feel like someone slaps me on the back of my head. So that's why they are friends with me, why they want to be near us. Because of our parents, it's because of what we have not for what we are. For the first time I felt betrayed._

_I went home crying to my parents. I told them what happened and they decided to transfer me to another school. Of course Zayn followed. That's where it starts, the hiding._

 

"Louis?" Zayn interrupt my thoughts. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry, I know how you feel about that. I don't know what I'm thinking, I'm sorry it will never happen again"

"It's okay. I'm just surprised on what you did. Let's get going" I assure and pull him to the car.

\--

"I think he likes you" "Who?"

"Harry" Zayn confirms. I'm sitting at the kitchen counter eating apple while he's cooking us dinner. We just had sex and got hungry. I'm on my boxers while Zayn's on his boxer as well but with my t shirt on. It's a little loose since my body is slightly bigger than him. 

We're living outside the campus which is a 20 minute drive. The building is own by my family and we're occupying one room at the 3th floor with a great view of the city. It's the only one left available so we don't have a choice. I don't want to pull string just to get the penthouse though it’s a waste.

Our room is a two bedroom apartment with individual bathroom. The living room is spacious as well as the kitchen. Zayn and I decorated it; his room is full of paintings and art materials while my room has a collage of album covers. My room is also cleaner than Zayn so he spends most of his nights in my bed when he's single.

We had a rule of 'do not disturb' when one of us is having an intimate moment with our boyfriends/girlfriends. We're so use to each other that we sometimes can read each other’s mind.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah"

"How can you say that? He just introduced himself. I don't think it count as like" I air quote the like. Zayn shrug his shoulders and continue to cook. It smells delicious.

"Do you know him? I've seen him a few times at the hallway. Is he on the popular group?" Zayn suddenly look at me dumbfounded. What did I do?

"You're kidding right?" "No?" I answer in a question.  "You don't know Harry Styles?" "Am I supposed to know him?"

"Well yes.. He's the campus hero, captain of the football team, most popular guy, top of his class, smart, fit. You saw him."

"Oh, is he?" That's all I can say. I really don't know him. I rarely see him or I should say rarely look at guys. When I'm on campus I like to focus my attention to music and class. I always have my earphones when I'm alone or hide myself in the music room or at the library. I want to enhance myself on composing songs. Nothing will beat the feeling when you finish one. I even called my songs 'my babies'.

They are so dear to me that sometimes it hurts to see someone else singing them. I know I can sing but I always want to be in the background. I love people who tend to know who compose or write the song, it means they care about it and understand the meaning of it. Or means that they want to know the story behind the lyrics and feel the right emotions. I want to meet someone like that. Someone I can talk to for hours about music and everything around it. No offense to Zayn but I love talking to him about my music and his paintings. We treat them like twins, art and music together. 

As for my sex life, I have Zayn. When he's not available, I have my one night stands or short term relationships. Usually it takes a week or a month but nothing further than that. I still haven't found my love yet, ironic that I can write songs about love. I actually don't know how it feels. Will it be like in movies that things will go in slow motion? Will it be like fireworks and butterflies? Rainbows and unicorns? Eww..that's so gay.

"Earth to Louis" Zayn snap his fingers in my face. "Are you listening to me?" "Uh.. No I'm sorry. I'm just thinking why I don't know him" he releases a sigh and turn off the stove. He parts my legs and stands between them.

"I said I think you should give him a try. He's interested in you, you know" he says as he wraps his arms on my waist and kisses me.

"You're encouraging me to get a boyfriend but you're kissing me" I reply as his kiss move down to my jaw. I side my head giving him more access. He knows my sensitive spot and it turns me on.

"Well, I'm just enjoying it while it last" and he capture my lips again, the food already forgotten.

\--

_Beggin, beggin you_

_Put your loving hand out baby_

_Beggin, beggin you_

_Put your loving hand out baby_

"Lou, babe your phone is ringing" Zayn nudges me. My face is buried to his neck and our legs tangled. "Leave it. It's too early" I press myself more and hug his body. It too early isn't? I peek at my curtain and see that the sun is up. Light passes thru my window and brightening up my room. I hate mornings. My phone still rings and Madcon is literally singing begging for me to answer it.

"Babe" Zayn whines. Argghh. I mentally scream on my mind. I reach for the phone, click the answer button without checking who's the caller and put it on my ear.

"Boobear" it's my mum. She sounds upset. I jerk from Zayn and sit up. "Mum what's wrong?" I ask her. "Nothing I just miss my baby boobear" she's lying. She won't call me this early morning just to say that he misses me.

"Mum. Tell me, I know something is wrong." I want also want to tell her to stop calling me boobear. For sure, Zayn will laugh again if he hears it.

"Well. It's just that, I know you hate request like this and don't want to make another version of your songs. I even told your dad that you won't agree but he forced me to. I told him that you might get mad and never compose a song and then you might leave us and create your own company or worse write for others-" My mum is blabbering non sense, she can't say it. She knows me so well.

"-I'm so sorry boobear." She finishes her long speech. I sigh and shut my eyes for a moment. They want me to do a piano version for one of my composition and I don't do piano version, I'm more of acoustic/guitar type of person. I do compose with piano but it should be a grand piano not an improvised or any other keyboard.

"Are you still there baby?" "Yes mum." I start to move and walk outside my room. I prepare the kettle to heat some water for my tea. I have a feeling that this will be a long day.

"You don't have to do it, I can tell you-" "It’s okay mum I'll do it". I cut her off. I don't want her to be upset. But I know my dad is behind this. "Tell dad that he should be the one asking me"

"You knew?" She asks. Of course, she always use mum to get what he wants and knows that I can't say no to her.

"Just a guess" I reply shortly. "Oh boobear, thank you so much. It will mean so much to us." "No problem mum, so what's the song?"

"Give me love" the tea box instantly falls from my hands. "Mum?! You know I don't want a piano version of that. And you know how terrible it sounds."

"It's not baby, the piano version is amazing."

"It's not" I protest. I can believe they are asking for that song. It's so great in guitar why ask for a piano version.

"It is. Louis baby, I heard you play it once and it was perfect." "But mum" I whine. Zayn appear from my door. Guess, I've woke him up with my voice. He looks worried when I gave him my 'help me' face.

"Okay. I'll tell your dad you can't do it" she says in a hard but upset voice. Crap. Not again.

"Fine I'll do it"

"Really?! Oh God thank you boobear!" Now she sounds so excited. "I'll go tell you dad. Bye baby I love you!" And then she hangs up. What the fuck?

"What happened?" Zayn asks. I close my eyes and count one to ten. Breathe Louis, breathe. I can't believe I let this happen.

"I got trick by my mum. Again"

\--

I look at my wrist watch, it's 5 minutes before 7pm and I'm on my way to the music room where the grand piano is. Since my mum tricked me to do the piano version, I need to use it for the song and then send it to her. I already asked my advisor that I'll be using it tonight, she's skeptical at first but I reasoned that I want to be alone and that I can focus if no one is around.

As expected the hallway is deserted, students never stay this late. I have my coffee, my special recorder and my music sheets. I arrange my things when I reach the piano. I familiarize myself on the keys. I miss it, the smooth and elegant keys, even the sounds. It's great inside my ears.

After a minute of practice, I push the start button on the recorder. Okay here it goes. I sigh and then press the first key

_Give me love like her,_

_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone._

_Paint splatted tear drops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go._

_And that I'll fight my corner,Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood turns into alcohol,No I just wanna hold ya,_

  
_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

 

I can't help closing my eyes when I'm in the middle of the song. I'm only singing on my mind. They only need the sound not the voice, and besides I can do the words once I get back.

I press the last key and slowly open my eyes. I stop the recorder and about to listen when I heard noise behind the room. Shoot.

I quickly gather my things and start to leave. No one can see me, no one. I'm outside the door when someone grabs my arm.

"Louis?" It's a familiar voice. I heard it somewhere. I turn around and there he is.

"Harry?"

"What are you doing here late at night?" He let go of my arm but stand close to me.

"Uh.. I just.. Just playing piano.. Uh. I'm doing my project" I say stammering. I step back a little from him and keep my distance. 

"But why did you run?" Harry frowns. It doesn't suit him. He should be smiling. But what should I answer? I can't say that I'm getting away from him or that I can't be seen by anyone. And damn, he already heard the song.

"I thought you were a ghost." Are the words that came out from my mouth. What the? Did I just say that?!

"A ghost?" Crap.

Should I take it back? No I can't. 

"Yeah. I'm afraid of ghost" I say again to him. I can feel my cheeks heating, good thing it's dim here at the hallway. This is so embarrassing. I look up at Harry and see that he's smiling.

"You're not gonna laugh at me?" "No. Of course not. Why would I?"

"Because I'm afraid of the ghost at this age. Its embarrassing" I reply to him.

It should be funny, Zayn used to tease me when we were young. Even my little sisters.

"It's not. I actually find it cute"

"Cute? Really?" I ask in amusement. He nods his head and smile even more. His cheeks turn into shade of pink. Is he blushing?

I try to scan his appearance too. He is wearing a black beanie but his curls are still coming out. He has his blazer on and a plain white undershirt, skinny jeans that show how long and thin his legs are. He pairs his outfit with dark brown leather shoes. He looks like a freaking model. How can he pull such simple clothes like that? I haven't notice that I'm staring too long until I heard him cough. Blood rush to my face. I know I'm so red right now.

"I..I..." Fuck. What the hell is happening? I don't blush like this to anyone. I know I'm capable of flirting and know to handle people. But Harry's different. I just know that he's different and I need to get out of here, away from him.

"I should be going" I manage to say and bolt towards the stairs. I didn't wait for him to reply and just keep walking.

"Wait Louis!" I hear his voice but I didn't stop.

I reach my truck and lock the door. I steady my breathing and search for my phone. Zayn answers in just two rings. 

"Hi babe. How's the recording?" He asks but I don't speak.

"Lou? What's wrong?" He sounds worry in an instant. Oh I love Zayn.

"I'm okay. I think you are wrong"

"Wrong about what?"

"About Harry"

"What about him?" I know he is confused as fuck.

"I think I like him" I inhale a breath and put my hand on my heart. It's beating so fast for two reasons. One for running and two because of Harry.

"No! let me rephrase, I like Harry. I like Harry Styles" 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!!  
> Let me know if you have any ideas in mind that i might add to the story.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :D

Chapter 2

 

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older_   
_Then we wouldn't have to wait so long_   
_And wouldn't it be nice to live together_   
_In the kind of world where we belong_

I can hear The Beach Boys non-stop singing. It’s my alarm and it can mean a lot of things.

1\. I can't eat breakfast

2\. I can't take a longer shower

3\. I can't style my hair

4\. I can't pick my clothes

5\. And the most important I'm gonna be late for class!

Fuck! I jerk from my bed. I glance to my side for Zayn, he's gone, he already left and he went to class without me.

"Arrgghh!! Zayn!" I scream and look at the clock. I only have 30 minutes left before my first class starts. God dammit.

I run to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do a quick shower. After a minute with cold water, I pick the clothes my hand touch first and put it on. I search for my bag and put my things. My phone, wallet, keys, notes and books I think I need for today. I didn't bother to brush my hair and rush outside to my truck.

"I'm going to kill you Zayn" I mutter to myself. How could he do this to me? I start my truck and drive fast. This is one of the moments why I regret living outside the campus. I roll my window down and let the wind blow my hair. I constantly brush it with my fingers until it dries up. 

I reach the parking lot. Time, two minutes left. I put my glasses on and brush again my hair. I look like I just got out of bed. I try to fix it but I don't have much time left. Mrs. Walters is very strict with tardiness. 

"Whatever" I say to my reflection and jump out of my truck. People don’t pay attention to me because it's my normal look. Nerd, boring or a dork. I didn't bother going to my locker and run straight to my class. With Zayn.

I see Mrs. Walters and she's about to enter the classroom. I can still make it.

"Excuse me." "Ooopps Sorry" I say passing through the crowd. Like me, they are trying to catch up with their own classes.

I enter the classroom in time. There are other students who just came in. Whew! That was close.

Our seats is located at the back left corner of the room. Zayn looks up at me once I settled on my chair.

"Oh Lou! Glad you made it" he says smiling.

"You shit. Why didn't you wake me up?!" I hiss at him.

"I told you I won't. Remember?" He answers. I gape at him, he was serious about it? Just because I didn't want to be his model last night? He didn't wake me up for that reason? 

"You were serious about it?" I confirm. "Of course, I was in the mood to paint last night and you won't let me.”

"You can paint others, there are so many options Zayn" I say. I lower my voice because Mrs. Walters seems to hear us.

"But I want you!" Zayn reply loudly. People turn their heads on us. Shock cross on Zayn face; he's not expecting his voice to be that loud.

"Everything alright Mr. Malik?" Mrs. Walters points at him.

"Yes Mrs. Walters, sorry for the interruption" he responds. He lowers his head and slide down to his seat; embarrassed. And I'm surprise too with his reaction. He doesn’t snap at me like that.

"We'll talk later" I whisper to him and then pay attention to the class. He didn't answer and look in the front as well.

Is he really upset? I suddenly feel guilty for not letting him paint me last night. Zayn will have another exhibit by next month and he hasn’t finished half of his pieces. He is also stress because his father rejected some of his works saying that it's boring and lifeless. I know how much it hurt Zayn but his father is the best in the business and can see beneath an artwork. He respects his opinion and look up to him as his greatest mentor.

I reach for Zayn’s hand under the table and hold it. He didn't withdraw neither respond. He really is upset.

After the discussion, Zayn get up fast and heads for his next class. We have different class for the rest of the day but we will be seeing each other by lunch.

"Zayn. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later okay?" I grab his arm stopping him. He looks at me with his sad serious face. I don't him to be mad at me and I hate it when he's sad.

"Forgive me. Please, please" I put my best puppy face and clasp my hand. I also try to pout, the look I know Zayn can’t resist. 

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again" I added and then he sigh heavily. Yes! That the sign. He will forgive me.

"Okay. I forgive you" "Oh thank you!" I jump and one arm hug him. His smile returns, just like it should be. The bell rang signaling the next period. We only have the first period together which is Literature. That's why he needs to wake me up or else we will be both late.

"See you at lunch. I'll get you food okay" I say and wave. I'm heading to the north wing for my major music class while Zayn will be at the west wing where the art studio is.

“Alright, see you.” I think I heard him sigh again before walking away.

\--

Lunch time.

I'm just got out from hell. The cafeteria. Yeah, I call it hell because of all the chaos and noise. It' so crowded and everyone is talking all at the same time, it sounds irritating on my ears. Why am I here again? Oh right, I need to buy food for us, an apology gift for Zayn. I also spotted Harry surrounded by his group of friends. Now I'm thankful that I haven't styled my hair and have it even messier. I also let it fall in my face covering my eyes. I can't deal with him in this condition and I still have Zayn to apologize for.  

When I reach the bench, Zayn is already there waiting for me.

"Hi babe" I call him. No one's around to hear us so it's okay. I put down our lunch and sit opposite from him.

"I bought your favorite pizza and juice."

"Thanks." He takes the food and eats silently. Of course being me, I can't stand it.

"Are you still mad at me?" "Sort of" he answers nonchalantly.

"I'm really sorry. I'm just busy last night with my research" he raises his eyebrow at me. I know I said it wrong. 

"Fine. I'm busy looking at Harry's Facebook page" I admit. I'm so lame, ever since last night I can't get Harry out of my head. I need to know him more. I want all the information I can't get. I need to prepare myself. He's popular so I need to know him. I'm thinking he will be disappointed if I don't know anything about him so I did my research. Or I might say stalking.

I've learned that he's neither rich nor famous. He's actually pretty normal and got into the university because of the football scholarship. Everyone thinks that Harry brought our team to the championship last season. From rank ten we advance into top three and it's because of him. He's really great. His close friends are Liam Payne the vice-captain and Niall Horan the goal keeper. I think the three of them are really close because most of his photos are with them.

His mother is Anne and with a boyfriend named Robin. Gemma is his older sister and she's very pretty like him. It runs in the family, and they all have the same beautiful smile.

His major is Biology and love science as stated on his page. His page consists of songs and quotes and interaction with people. Unlike my account whose last update was a month ago and my last post was a simple hello to my sister. Don't blame me, I hate facebook. I'd rather scroll tags on tumblr and find hilarious gifs.

There are also bunch of pictures of him, casual and in his football uniform. He's so gorgeous and hot that I need to wank in the shower after seeing a topless picture of him in the rain. I wonder if his skin is soft as it looks. I also like his curly hair, his plump lips, long legs, his abs. I want to run my hands all over him. Oh God I'm such a pervert. My cock twitches when images start to flood my head.  

"God Louis, stop" Zayn pulls my hair. "What?" I ask innocently.

"Your face look disgusting, believe me I know that face, you look like you’re about to have an orgasm." I open my mouth to say something but no words came out. I can't lie to Zayn, he can read me like an open book.

"Sorry" "You should be, I'm still mad at you" Zayn look disappointed and shakes his head disapproving.

"But I thought you forgive me?"

"I was and I'm mad again" he answers. "That's not fair!" I exclaim.

"What's not fair is you thinking of fucking Harry when you're with me and trying to apologize for ditching me last night." he say sternly. I swallow all of reasons because he's right. I'm the one who's not fair. I'm here to apologize but all I can think is Harry.

I can't speak. I let Zayn study me with his eyes. I know I should say sorry but I think that's not the right word Zayn needed to hear. I said it many times this morning that it's useless now.

"Whatever" Zayn breaks the silence and stand up. He picks up his bag and his food. "Let me know if you mean your apologies" and then he walks away leaving me still speechless.

\--

"I'm such an awful best friend" I repeat for the tenth time. I'm at the library and my face is glue on the table. I've been in this state since Zayn walked out on me. He's so upset. I get him but at the same time I don't. I mean, he wants me to be with Harry right? He said it the other day that I should give him a try. And now I like Harry so why is he acting like a jealous boyfriend now? That's so not him.

We're doing this for the past years and we've been okay. I would back out when he likes someone and let him do his thing. And he would do the same thing for me. I even drown myself in music when I hear their moans and screams. As for me, I always stay on my boyfriend's place. I don't like them in our apartment and especially not in my room. It's a very special place for me, like it's an extension of me, of my music.

 Is there a problem with Harry? Is it because he's popular and he doesn't want me to get involve with the crowd.

Is he trying to protect me? Zayn knows that I love being anonymous. So if I get together with Harry then people will start asking about me. And then they will try to dig information about me and I will get recognize. No, I don't want that. Zayn doesn't want that either.

"That's it!"

"What is it?" A deep voice asks. I raise my head and immediately regret it.

"Harry!"

"Hi Louis" he greets me. Smiling and showing his perfect teeth. He is sitting opposite with me. I didn't sense him sitting there. Guess I'm so occupied with my thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" was my first question. His smile slowly fades. Way to go Tomlinson.

"I mean, I didn't expect you to be here. No one go to this part of the library." I counter back. I don't want him to get the wrong idea that I don't him to here. I mentally sigh when his smile return.

"I followed you." He says casually. He lean closer and crosses his arm on the table. He's not wearing a beanie but his hair is slightly brush up. He's wearing a red plaid shirt and white undershirt. Rayband also hang on his chest. He's beautiful.  Wait, why would he follow me?

"You followed me?" He just nods and then he put something in front of me. It's my music sheet. No way, how did he get it.

"You dropped it when you run away from me last night. Don't worry I didn't peek inside"

I didn't notice that I dropped it. Thank God he brought it back. I don't know what will I do if someone got a hold and play it. It's already licensed and belongs to my father's name. And if this goes viral then I will be exposed. My name is written as the composer in the sheet.

"Thank you"

"Is it the one you played? It was really beautiful by the way" Harry adds. I don't know if I should tell him who I am now. The song will be out next week by Ed. And if Harry hears it and recognized the song then I'm done. He will know I'm connected with Syco. But I don't know if I can trust him. I still don't know him that much and I don't want to make the same mistakes again.

"Yes. It's for my project this term" I lie to him. No, I can't tell him now.

"Really? What’s the title?" His face shows interest. Did he really like it?

"Give me love."

"Cool, do you already have the lyrics?" "Huh?"

"The melody is really great so I'm wondering if you have the lyrics. It's embarrassing but I really like the song." He lifts his left hand and scratches the back of his head, embarrassed. His cheeks also turn pink adding color to his smooth cheeks.

"Uhm.  No not yet. But I'll let you know once I have it" I lie again. Of course I won't.

"Really thank you!" His smile widens revealing the deep dimples. I want to poke and feel it with my own fingers. Then he laughs.

"I'm sorry but I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Harry Styles" he extends his hands for me to shake.

"Don't you think it's too late for that? Beside I already know you, captain." I say but accept his hands. He lightly squeezes it before pulling back.

"Better to be late than never. And please don't call me captain."

"As you wish, Louis Tomlinson at your service" I smile at him. I place a hand on my chest and bow. Harry giggles at the same time fighting a laugh.

He gives me a great feeling. I suddenly forget about my problem with Zayn. His smile is so infectious that I can't help smiling back. And he's so beautiful, how can I miss him. Where on earth am I? Did I live under a rock for the past years?

"Tomlinson? Please tell me you’re connected with The Tommo's." He says. My heart skips a beat. Shoot. Does he know? The Tommo are what people call us and my parents use it often.

Calm down Louis. Just stay calm.  

"No. But I get that question a lot. Why do you ask?" I try my hardest to pretend. I'm sure no one knows about it except for the head master. Of course he knows my father and I met him a couple of times.

"They are legends! The songs they composed and wrote, they were all epic and amazing. They're keeping a low profile for a while now since they manage Syco Records. But I'm glad that they are still writing. Have you heard of Ed Sheeran? His voice is sick, and The Tommo's co-write with him." Harry tells me animatedly. His hands are moving and his facial expressions are so alive. I'm fascinated by him. I can watch him talk for hours or even forever. This is different from what I imagine him to be or from the pictures I saw on facebook. 

"Have you also heard that he will be releasing a song next week? Damn I'm so excited!" That's when I snap. He knows Ed will release a song next week, and it's the same song I played last night. How can I explain that we have the same tune? I can't think of any reason. I'm in big trouble. Harry stops and waits for me to speak.

"Yes I know him. I'm so excited too. I'm sure it will be good as the last one." I reply. Harry seems glad from my answer and that he's having a conversation about music. His eyes spark when I told him I know who Ed is.

"You bet! I can't wait for next week. Ed Sheeran is one of my favorites. Especially his song Kiss Me, I'm so damn in love with that song." I can't help coughing when the air stops in the middle of my throat.

"Hey are you alright?"

No I'm not. I want to say. I'm getting uncomfortable with the conversation. Kiss me is also the song I co-write with Ed. We made it last year during one of our writing sessions. And it's Harry's favorite. I think I just dig my grave when I decided to like him. I don't want to lie to him but I can't tell him who I really am.

"I'm okay. Thanks" I say after I recover and fix my position on my chair. I also fix my hair and glasses. I totally forgot how messed up I look. I bet Harry's turn off by now and will not talk to me after this. He would think I'm a lame nerd guy trying to be friends with a popular guy like him.

"So.. where's Zayn?" He asks. Fuck, right Zayn. I still don't know how make up for last night. I release a sigh and run my hands on my hair again. I glance up and can see that Harry is watching my hands. I tilt my head to the side and scrunch my eyebrows. Do I look really that bad? He looks down when our eyes met.

"He's home by now. We fought this morning so we're not okay" I admit. I'm not sure why I'm telling this to him but I have a feeling that I can tell him anything and he won't judge me. It's just a feeling though. I still need to be careful with my words.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but don't worry everything will be alright. I'm sure he won't let a day pass and will make up with you." There's a meaning to Harry's words and from his voice. I just know it.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but are you thinking that me and Zayn are together?" I ask him pointing a finger on my chest.

"Uh yes. You two are always together and the other day you're holding hands" he knows that we're always together? He knows me and Zayn and thinks we're boyfriends?

I laugh out loud but cover my mouth immediately remembering we're still at the library.  

Harry look confused from my sudden outburst.

"We're not together Harry. Zayn is just my best friend"

"But the other day, you two were holding hands" he frowns.

"Can't best friends hold hands? I mean I'm gay and he's bi so it's acceptable right?" I say to him. Then Harry buries his face in his hands.

"Oh God that's embarrassing. I'm sorry" he says still covering his face. He's so cute.

"It's okay Harry nothing to be sorry about. I'm used to it actually. But believe we're never been together." I assure him. He looks up again at me and stare. I suddenly feel conscious. Okay, what now? What does he have in mind?  

"So you're single?" "Yes"

"Zayn's just your best friend?" "Yes"

"And you’re gay?" "Yes" Where the hell is this conversation going. I raise my left brow at him, giving him my sassy face. He inhales a breath before speaking again.  

"So would you like to go out sometime, a coffee maybe?" My jaw drop mentally, is he asking me out? On a date?! A fucking date?! Seriously?!

Calm down Tommo, it can mean something else. Why don't you confirm it first and don't get your hopes high.   

"Are you asking me out?" My heart is beating so fast right now but I try to keep my face steady. I need to show that I'm not affected.

"Yes, you can say that." He nods his head. He's biting his lips and cheeks starting to blush. Oh God, let me ravish that face, even just for a minute.

“So?” Harry

“So?” Me

“So would like to go out?” Shoot. I almost forgot that he’s asking me.

"Sure. How about tomorrow after school?" I say casually but deep inside I'm doing my victory dance. Instantly his face beams.

"Really?! Here give me your number" he hand me his phone and I type my number. I return it and then my phone vibrates. "That's me"

I save his name on my contacts and put him on my favorites. Then I saw Zayn name on the list. My smile fade, I already miss my Zayn.

"Louis I know it's not my business but I think you need to talk to Zayn. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding." Harry suggests.

I glance up to him. I do appreciate his words. Even though we just met he cares about me and Zayn. It's sweet of him to think of that. 

"Yeah, I need to talk to him. Hopefully he will listen and forgive me." Harry gives me his perfect smile and lean closer. Our faces are only inches apart. I freeze on my spot. His eyes are so green, I'm lost.

"I'm sure he will" he says then he winks at me.

I really did dig my own grave and Harry will be the death of me.

\---

On my way home I brought Zayn's favorite tea at the supermarket nearby. I'm planning on using it as another gift and to show my sincerity. It's my fault in the first place that he's mad. And this time we'll be okay.

I unlock the door to our apartment, Zayn's nowhere in sight. I tiptoe and stick my ear to his door. There's light music playing. Great he's home.

I move quietly and prepare my surprise. I put the tea on the tray and a rose I picked on the garden below. Bless Mrs. Robinsons.

I knock before opening the door. Zayn's back is facing me. From what I can see he's painting an abstract. He is topless and only wearing a gray sweatpants.  Then he slowly turns around on his chair to face me. There are splash of paint on his face and body. His hands are covered in all kinds of color. Hair up and messy. He looks sexy as hell.

"I told you to wear your apron when your painting. You will ruin your clothes" I say as I approach him.

"Is that why you’re here?"

"Of course not." I stop in front of him, towering. The tray is near his chest.

"I miss you" I speak again and lean down to kiss his forehead. I rest my lips of a couple of seconds before pulling away. He didn't respond. He just picks up the cup and takes a sip. 

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me" he studies me while drinking his tea. I can only see his dark brown eyes. His lashes flutter when he blinks. Sometimes I question God for his beauty. I mean he's so beautiful for a man.

"Do you really mean it?" He asks as he put down the half full cup. "Yes. I really do." I reply. He grabs the tray I'm holding and put it down as well. He parts his legs and pulls me close to him.

"I miss you too" he response as he grab my face and then we're kissing. It's soft and slow. I miss his lips and the feeling of it on mine. We've been single for months now that I'm so used to him. I didn't expect that I'll be longing for his touch, or his body on me. I rest my hands on his shoulders and lift up to his hair. I tug and tilt his head to deepen the kiss. Then he invaded my mouth. I moan and press my body more.

"I want you" he says as he pushes me. I know exactly what that means. It's not like he wants to paint me or be his model. He wants to have sex. I want him too but I'm seeing Harry now.

Not really though, but we're going on a date tomorrow, Harry said that I can call it a date, so we're already dating right? I ask myself.

"Are you and Harry dating now?" Of course Zayn reads me. He can sense my hesitation.

I analyze it again, the date is not until tomorrow so today I'm still single. I can have sex with Zayn. It won't count as cheating. Besides I'm still not sure if I and Harry will be a couple. We're not dating. Not yet.

"No" I answer Zayn. He stands up from his chair and kisses me again, now we're on the same height. The kiss is hard and needy. He bite my lips lightly tugging, it turns me on. I can feel his hands slide down my waist and then inside my shirt. His cold hands send shivers on my spine. He lifts up with my shirt and pulls it off my head breaking our kiss. I cup his face and caress his cheekbones with my thumbs; Zayn's face is really perfect.

"I want you" he repeats. I totally see the lust in his eyes.

"Me too"

I stumble down to the side of his bed when pushes me again. I move further back so I can lie on the center. Zayn unbutton my jeans and pull it down leaving my boxer. My cock is half hard.

He sits on my lap, legs on my side. I can feel that he's hard beneath his sweats.

I put a hand on his nape and pull him for a kiss. I want to feel his lips so bad. I enter his mouth and explore. He tastes like tea and smoke. He smells cigarettes and aftershave; one of my favorite smell of him. I move my hips and press my now hard cock on him. He moan letting go of my mouth.

"Fuck Louis" his lips are plump and face red and he's starting so sweat. He looks so sexy I can't take it. I hold his shoulder and roll our bodies so now I'm on top of him. I know Zayn loves being bottom. I move down to his neck and start to suck his sensitive spot. He arches his back and hold on sheets for support. When I'm satisfied, I move further down to his left nipple, I encircle my tongue slowly just like what Zayn wants and then suck hard.

"Shit!" He grabs my hair but didn't stop me. I did the same to his right nipple earning a loud moan. My cock twitches every time he moans my name. I part his legs so I fit in between. My kiss slides down to his navel. I touch his hip bone and dig my fingers. I can feel his hard cock on my chest.

"Lou please" he pleads. I get up and reach for the lube on his side drawer while he takes off his sweats together with his boxer. His cock is so hard and red on his stomach.

I slick my two fingers and put some on his entrance. He holds his breath when I push one finger.

"Oh God" he arches again his back when I insert the other finger. I slowly move my fingers inside; opening him.

"Faster Lou" he says between breaths. His chest goes up and down from rapid breathing. He also thrust down meeting my fingers so I decided to add another one.

"Ahh! Shit" he moan. He's sweating and catching his breath. I lean to his nipples and nibble on it.

"Do you love it babe?" 

"Yes, it feels really good. Faster." I move my fingers faster, so turn on from his voice. My cock begins to hurt inside my boxer. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now babe" I finally say.

Our eyes meet and talk. I withdraw my fingers and remove my boxer. I position myself again as he give me the condom. Zayn patiently watch me with those eyes as I roll the condom down. Once done, I grab his thigh and pull him close to me.

I slide my hands under his lower back to lift him up. Then slowly I ease myself into him.

"Fuck Zayn" I groan. God I miss this. Relieving by myself is far good from this. And seeing Harry earlier didn't help either. I hear him gasp when I push until my whole length is inside, filling him. I didn't move for a while and let Zayn adjust.

"Move, now" Zayn confirms. Being obedient as I am, I start to move. I remove my hands from under him but he leave his hips lifted, meeting me as I slowly pulls out and then rocks back to him, each time getting further and deeper. 

"God Zayn you feel amazing" I groan biting down my lip. I hold his hand entwining our fingers, I rest them beside his head on the pillow, my other hand cups his face and place small kisses.

I pick up the pace. Moving faster and further. I move my kiss down his neck. I'm starting to feel the build inside me. I pull away and spread his legs wider.

"I'm close" my words escape in a husky sound. I place my hands on his hips and thrust harder. Zayn moans loudly and grab the sheets. And then we explode.

Zayn scream my name as he comes. His cum splash all over his chest and stomach. We both lie panting breathless for minutes before I get up and take the condom off while he clean himself up with a tissue. I throw it at the trash and slides again beside him.

"I'm sorry" I say

"Shhh.. It's over. Let's forget it okay?" He replies and kisses my hair. My head is resting on his shoulder while his arms are on my waist.

"Okay" I yawn. The lack of sleep from last night is starting to kick me off. 

"I love you Zayn" I mutter before closing my eyes and bury my face on his neck.

"I love you too" he answers after a minute. He plays with my hair and pulls me closer to him. His warm is so comforting.

"I love you so much." I hear he repeat before losing myself to sleep.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time.  
> Since the AM/FM will be ending I decided to post this.
> 
> This will be in a lighter setting and story.
> 
> Of course my apologies for the errors.  
> Spare me, It's not my first language. :D
> 
> Comments or suggestions are welcome!


End file.
